supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:RFL/@comment-2081368-20130907051002
Alessandro: "YOU BETTER LIKE THIS OR ELSE!!!!" Sophie: "I'M NOT GOING TO THE RESTAURANT AT ALL! IF YOU COOK MY COUSINS PB&J FOR THE RESTAURANT, I WILL BE SO FURIOUS!" Alessandro: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" uses Vomit Shock dodges it using her big shield with the same material as the walls from Gadadhara's school uses Shield Magnet Sophie: "HEY, GIVE ME THE SHIELD RIGHT NOW!" appears uses Vomit Shock deflects it, but gets vomit in her kimono the Otter, however, gets attacked by Vomit Shock and becomes sick due to the vomit that's into her stomach Reicheru: "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, ALESSANDRO!!!!" uses a secret attack, cleaning the vomit off her kimono the Otter, vomits so much, and, while disgusted, completely faints Reicheru: "Sophie! Are you okay? Speak to me!" wakes up Sophie: "RFL needs to be demolished and defunct this instant!" the Good Witch rides into the scene on a broomstick Gemma: "I agree with you, Sophie! It better be blown up right now!" Gemma: (to Giuseppe) "GIUSEPPE PABLO TODARO!!!! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR ETERNITY, YOU SON OF A B****!!!!!" goes into Entei Form X Reicheru: "NOW DIE!" transforms Giuseppe into a dove and throws him into the Naughty Nest reverts Giuseppe into normal and takes him out of the Naughty Nest goes into Crazy Form 10 Reicheru: "It won't on me, I am Entei Form and there is no way to stop it." goes into New Form XX Alessandro: "This form introduced six years ago, and this can stop your Entei Form!" Reicheru: "Shut the f*** up!" No weaknesses! Unable to attack me, and you will be banished, you and Taku betrayed the Demonic Power line, this is the reason the entire Todaro Family and Taku were burnt off the DP line! YOU TRAITOR! DON'T SAY A WORD! SHUT THE F*** UP!" uses Asteroid Crazy, but misses Alessandro: "WHAT?!?!?!" Reicheru: "I have Wonder Guard!" uses Vomit Shock Dark Rain, and does not miss Alessandro: "KISS THE (bleep) GOODBYE, (bleep)!!!" shows up as Crazy Form 10, uses Dark Earth Power, and misses Reicheru: "Kazu-san! help me!" shows up uses Dark Earth Power on Kazuki Takumi: "THE MOST DEADLY ATTACK EVER!!!!! VERY DEADLY!" and Reicheru goes into Raitei Form 9000 and Entei Form 9000, respectively Kazuki: "The Sato Family was always pure, until you made friends with potato jerks!" and Takumi both go into New Form 10K Alessandro: "Raitei Form 9000 and Entei Form 9000 are both your limits, VOMIT SHOCK DARK RAIN!" uses Vomit Shock Dark Rain, and Reicheru and Kazuki both take damage Takumi: "DARK EARTH POWER!" uses Dark Earth Power, and Reicheru and Kazuki both take huge damage Reicheru: "I'm okay!" Kazuki: "Me aswell, Father, f*** you! I WILL REVIVE THE KAZUKI SATO SHOW!" Sato and Reicheru go into Raitei and Entei Form 2000K and Alessandro both go into New Form 30M Takumi: "Entei Form 2000K is your limit, every time you try to go into an upgrade, it's gonna fail, once we are in the New Form Ms!" Reicheru: "THIS IS GETTING BORNIG!" and Kazuki vanish and take Sophie with them